Lustlove
by Yeslany
Summary: Harry descubre que ama Hermione esta se comporta extraña y le ignora ya que decide que esta completamente "enamorada" de un chico de Ravenclow ¿tendra que ver la pocion Lustlove con todo esto? Subido el capitulo 5! Yeslany
1. Estoy Acabado

Hola! Bienvenidos (as) a mi nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen reviews diciendo si les gusto, si no les gusto…, también acepto criticas siempre y cuando sean respetuosas, ustedes dirán…

El fic en general tiene una especie de "soundtrack" (banda sonora) la canción se llama "Fate" y la cantan Bleak y Ana Jhonsson pueden bajarla por Ares y si no la consiguen colóquense en contacto conmigo y yo se las enviare gustosa, puedo decir que esta canción fue la "inspiración" para hacer este fic, así que espero que les guste…

Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para **Mayelin** mi eterna y mejor amiga quien me ayudo a seguir adelante con mi historia y también para **Alexa, Camile, y Florencia** que son mis mejores amigas por Chat, las quiero mucho!

Un beso a todos

Yeslany

**Capitulo 1 "Estoy acabado".**

Sentado en frente de la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, un chico de 18 años llamado Harry Potter, se comía la cabeza pensando en muchas cosas , por casualidad todas relacionada con una chica castaña, que lo acompaño en los momentos tristes y alegres durante 7 años seguidos, cuyo nombre era Hermione Jane Granger.

"_porque, porque mi vida es tan asquerosamente difícil!, Antes de entrar en Hogwarts vivía con mis tíos quienes me odiaban tanto, que buscaban cualquier excusa para golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente, era prácticamente su sirviente, nunca en mi vida nadie me dio una demostración de afecto, un abrazo, un "te quiero" NADA, cuando me doy cuenta de que soy un mago, también me doy cuenta de que tengo detrás a un loco psicópata que quiere matarme, luego el espíritu de ese loco, vuelve para intentar acabar conmigo a través de un Basilisco, después me entero de que aparte de Voldemort alguien mas quiere matarme un tal Sirius Black, ja! Luego me entero de que el no quería matarme y de que era inocente, cuando me propuso vivir con el, me emocione tanto! Por fin dejaría a mis tíos y a mi primo que tanto me odian, pero no fue así porque casi lo matan los dementores, también sobreviví a eso, en cuarto año tuve que participar en torneo de los tres magos en el cual casi muero, y en la ultima prueba de este tuve que soportar como Voldemort recuperaba su cuerpo, estaba listo para intentar matarme de nuevo, en quinto intente salir con la chica que me gustaba para ese entonces Cho Chang, mi primer beso que desastre! Fue la experiencia mas insignificante de mi vida, yo pensé que seria muy agradable como comentaban todos mis compañeros aquello de los "fuegos artificiales" o "las descargas eléctricas" yo solo lo sentí húmedo, ya que ella lloraba por su ex novio, luego me di cuenta de que solo me utilizo para que le contara todo acerca de la muerte de Cedric y no porque yo le gustase de verdad también perdí a el único familiar que me quedaba mi padrino Sirius, en sexto me comenzó a gustar Ginny, hasta que me di cuenta de que solo le gustaba por mi fama y por ser el-niño-que-vivió, por si fuera poco el profesor dumbledore murió también, ahora cuando por fin tengo un poquito de paz y creo que puedo dedicarme a vivir como un adolescente PAAFFFF! La chica que actualmente me gusta y no solo eso la que amo, parece estar enamorada de el imbecil de Jhonson joder!... que asco de vida, hubiese sido mejor que me hubiese muerto en la batalla final, que hago aquí eh? Aguantar ver día a día que por lo único que me mantuve vivo, por la única razón por la cual no caí ante Voldemort, me ignora y solo sirve para andar detrás de Hendrik Jhonson…"_

Harry sintió un ardor detrás de sus ojos y luego vio que su cara estaba húmeda, estaba llorando, deprimido, se sentía una basura, aunque todo el colegio lo considerará un dios o algo parecido el no quería la atención de ellos solo quería la de Hermione, y esta no estaba disponible, poco a poco el joven empezó a sentir rabia a si mismo se culpaba por estar enamorado como un idiota, de Hermione quien solo tenia ojos para Hendrik, y se la pasaba dándole demostraciones de afecto delante de todos incluso delante de el para que este la mirara o le dijese que fuera su novia, Harry pensó que eso era algo bastante extraño en Hermione ya que siempre había sido, seria, reservada y nunca rompía las reglas al menos que estuviese junto a el y a Ron en una de sus aventuras, pero eso ya había pasado, ahora ella solo tenia ojos para el imbecil ese…

Pero alguien entro por el retrato de la señora gorda, era Hermione, Harry instintivamente se volteo no quería que su amiga se enterase de que estaba llorando no lo pisotearía mas de lo que ya lo había hecho, su corazón ya no aguantaría una herida más.

-Hola Harry! .Saludo Hermione bastante alegre- adivina que Harry?

-que? – exclamo aún volteado las lagrimas seguían cayendo, escuchar su voz tan alegre le partía el alma, ya que el sabia que no era gracias a él.

-¡¡¡Hendrik me pidió que fuese su novia!!! – ¡y le dije que si!

En ese momento el corazón de Harry termino de Partirse por completo y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo, ahora si estaba acabado, no veía luz ni esperanza por ningún lado.

-Harry… -exclamo poniéndose en frente de el, que parecía estar en shock- Harry que te ocurre porque lloras?

Por toda respuesta Harry volvió a girar escondiéndose de ella, intento quitar las lagrimas de su rostro, y se volteo para decirle sinceramente;

-Espero que seas realmente feliz Hermione- le sonrió a medias, luego se levanto saliendo de la torre de Gryffindor rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Hermione de contestarle.

Al salir intento contenerse pero, pensó:

"_Toda mi vida me eh contenido, ya no me importa que vean al gran Harry Potter llorando –rió amargamente-"_

Y así fue llego a las orillas del lago se sentó, estaba oscureciendo, y allí lloro sentidamente por largo rato, como jamás lo había hecho, sacando todos los malos momento y tristezas que mantuvo escondidas durante toda su vida...

Cuando logro calmarse, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, en eso llego su amigo Ron quien inmediatamente le pregunto:

-¿Que ocurre Harry¿Por qué estabas llorando?– se sentó a su lado y espero a que le respondiese.

-¿sabes algo Ron? Toda mi vida busque algo que según escuchaba se llamaba "Amor"-Ron sabia de que hablaba Harry pero le dejo continuar- cuando supe que existía quise buscar a alguien que estuviese conmigo, primero intente con Cho solo me utilizo joder… luego tu hermana también me utilizo para volverse mas popular no sabes como me sentí cuando me entere de ello en una de sus "charlas" secretas con Malfoy, estaban besándose y ella le decía que yo solo era su camino a la popularidad y el dinero- las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer incontrolablemente- ahora que descubrí lo que realmente significa el amor al lado de Hermione me lo arrancan de las manos… pero de que me preocupo al parecer estoy destinado a que todo lo que amo, se me vaya de las manos así de simple –allí se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar descontroladamente y dijo entre sollozos- e-el le pi-pidió que fuese su novia y-y ella a-acepto ¡ACEPTO! – Grito dándole un golpe a la tierra con su puño-

-lo siento Harry de verdad lo siento – dijo Ron- no se como aconsejarte sobre eso pero… puedo decirte que puedes confiar en mi como en un hermano – y le dio una palmadita en su hombro

-lo sé Ron y te lo agradezco muchísimo – dijo Harry- mejor vamos a dormir esta empezando a hacer frió.

Llegaron al dormitorio de los chicos Harry le dio las buenas noches a Ron y se acostó en su cama cerrando las cortinas de esta e inevitablemente las lagrimas salieron de nuevo de sus ojos.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó con ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados, salio sin animo alguno a desayunar, no quería encontrarse a Hermione besando a su nuevo novio como si no hubiese mañana, era lo menos que le apetecía, desgraciadamente Harry nunca fue un chico con una suerte maravillosa y se encontró con quienes no quería ver agarrados de la mano, Hermione sonreía, esa sonrisa, era la que siempre veía durante sus 7 años en Hogwarts, la que lo animaba a seguir adelante, sin poder evitarlo sonrió con nostalgia, esa sonrisa nunca volvería a ser para el.

Cuando entraba en el gran comedor un grupo de jovencitas estupidas cuchicheaba sobre su aspecto aquellas "admiradoras" de el, ya lo tenían harto, toda la ira que tenia en el estaba a punto de salir paso de largo.

-hey Harry! No dormiste anoche verdad! Cuando quieras puedo hacerte compañía se que te gusto! – Dijo una chica de Ravenclow llamada Mandy bastante atrevida-

Harry paro en seco, estaban llevándolo al limite

-¿Que ocurre la sabelotodo Granger te ah dado calabazas? – no te preocupes siempre estaré aquí para hacerte feliz- Harry volteo sobre sus talones y la miro con expresión neutral y dijo

-¿acaso es de tu incumbencia?

-¡oh Harry estas muy estresado! – Pronuncio acercándose peligrosamente a Harry quien parecía estar calmado- déjame ayudarte a liberar tus malas energías- dijo tocándole el pecho, Harry volvió a pronunciar aparentemente calmado:

-Aléjate de mí –dijo y entro en el gran comedor, pero las chicas no se quedaron tranquilas así que lo siguieron y cuando tomo asiento todas lo rodearon haciéndole

Sentir acorralado, además diciéndole cosas bastante obscenas a los oídos,

De pronto todos los vasos explotaron todos miraron asombrados menos Ron que sabía perfectamente que ocurría Harry estaba enfadado y mucho, las chicas no prestaron atención y siguieron acorralándole luego los platos explotaron y Harry se levanto con una expresión de odio en su rostro y grito:

-¡EH DICHO QUE BASTA! DEJENME EN PAZ!!! – las chicas parecían no entender eso enfureció aun mas a Harry, seguían lanzando risitas tontas y mirando a Harry embobadas hasta que este pronuncio con su varita un hechizo que las convirtió en seis asquerosas babosas las metió en un frasco y las puso en la mesa de Ravenclow diciéndoles a los de esta casa

-¿¡y ustedes que demonios me miran!? – todos miraron asustados sus platos y continuaron como si nada, hasta que Harry volvió a pronunciar- Quien se crea capaz de hacerlo sáquenlas que las saque del frasco porque yo no pienso hacerlo – diciendo esto volvió a sentarse al lado de Ron quien le miraba divertido entonces le dijo

-jeje bien hecho Harry a ver quien las saca del frasco jijiji! –dijo con una risita pero retomo su seriedad al darse cuenta del semblante triste de su amigo, no pudo decirle nada porque en ese momento llego su amiga con el mejor de los ánimos.

-Hola chicos¿Como están? –Saludo la castaña que últimamente se sentía algo extraña, se sentía muy feliz a menudo, y cuando veía a su actual pareja todo su interior se volvía loco, era como si algo la presionara a que le mostrase a Hendrik todo lo que sentía, pero no le importaba, era la primera vez que tenia una pareja, y para ser sincera le gustaba como era.

Los chicos le miraron, se miraron y respondieron al unísono:

-Hola – Harry siguió desayunando, ya tenia suficiente con el episodio de la mañana, y la verdad no quería mas alteraciones, pero Ron no tenia problema alguno además, que aclarar alguna de sus dudas respecto a Hermione así que pregunto:

-oye sabelotodo… - dijo en tono de broma, esperando que Hermione ser mosqueara como era normal entre ellos, pero al contrario quedo bastante descolocado al escuchar un "¿si Ron?" de una Hermione sonriente, eso si que era extraño¿Qué el le dijese sabelotodo y ella no le diese un sermón o como mínimo le mandase al carajo supremo? Pero luego se dio cuenta de porque no respondía, era simple estaba mirando embobada a su novio quien le picaba un ojo, era un imbecil de verdad, esta bien era su amigo y para el era como su hermana, debía protegerla y el definitivamente algo andaba mal allí.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, excepto que su amigo seguía muy deprimido le preocupaba, y las escenitas de Hermione y Hendrik no le estaban ayudando mucho, en realidad se volvían mas insoportables a cada segundo, esa mañana la clase Transformaciones y Herbología trascurrieron normales hasta llegar a la de Pociones.

El profesor Snape les esperaba sentado en su escritorio con su mirada y expresión fría, como siempre, ese día tenían clase Gryffindor y Ravenclow juntos, Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos y Hermione se sentó junto a Hendrik, y pudo observar que Harry le miraba triste, definitivamente algo raro le pasaba.

La clase empezó y todos escucharon a Snape pronunciar:

-El día de hoy estudiaremos la teoría de una poción amorosa, llamada lustlove, es muy parecida a la Amortentia, pero la diferencia entre ellas dos es que la persona hechizada con la Amortentia es conciente de que esta hechizada, como todos sabrán esta poción hace que el sujeto a quien se le sea aplicada sienta un amor apasionado por la persona que se la haya aplicado, pero la poción Lustlove es muy diferente ya que el hechizado NO es conciente de que lo esta, además de sentir un amor totalmente artificial además de una lujuria bastante incontenible, la victima por proteger a la persona que la hechizo podría ser agresiva incluso con sus seres queridos, estos síntomas aparecen y van aumentando poco a poco hasta que el hechizado cometa una locura, La amortentia también se diferencia del Lustlove en que para hechizar a la persona no solo se necesita una aplicación, sino varias el hechizado debe estar en constante consumo de la poción para que funcione bien y los síntomas aumenten cada vez más.

Todos prestaban atención el profesor luego de hacer una anotación en su pergamino continuo:

-Esta poción fue prohibida por el ministerio, ya que magos oscuros o malas personas podrían utilizarla en gente inocente y luego de utilizarlas lanzarlas a el olvido, como podrán observar no podremos hacer la practica pero no conforme con eso les pediré que me traigan dos pergaminos con algunos pasos e ingredientes que se utilizan para prepararla.

La clase termino y todos los alumnos se fueron al gran comedor para almorzar, Hermione y Hendrik caminaban tomados de la mano

-Te ves hermosa hoy Hermione- dijo Hendrik en tono seductor

-gracias¿eres encantador lo sabes? – dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios y continuaron charlando animadamente, sin percatarse de que un chico ojiverde les observaba triste a lo lejos.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Harry decidió caminar un rato por los terrenos del lago, necesitaba pensar…

-"Este verano vencimos a Voldemort, mis preocupaciones ahora deberían ser pocas pero… ahora son todo lo contrario, no se que demonios haré con mi vida aunque eso en realidad ahora no me importa, ya me da igual lo que ocurra porque se que el final feliz que yo quería no llegara, Hermione esta realmente enamorada de Jhonson… no puedo hacer nada…"

Suspiro hondamente y justo en ese momento Ron hizo aparición y se le veía animado.

-Hola Harry – se sentó a su lado.

-Hola¿como te fue con Luna? – Ron le pediría a Luna que se encontrasen esa noche, pensaba declarársele, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho…

- pues mejor de lo que esperaba se alegro mucho y me dijo que iria encantada…

- Que bueno por ti Ron de verdad me alegra mucho que por fin encuentres a alguien especial, te la mereces. – dijo Harry

- Si bueno… ojala que todo salga bien – dijo sonriendo- Ven vamos a la sala común.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Harry se despidió de Ron y le deseo buena suerte.

- Bueno llego el momento – se dijo Ron sonando calmado, aunque por dentro sus pensamientos eran dignos de una mujer histérica.

"¡hay por merlín¿pero en que demonios te has metido Ronald Bilius Weasley¡¡¡todo lo que tenias de Gryffindor se lo han llevado los nargles!!!... ¿nargles? Un momento YO dije eso, bueno supongo que algo se me habrá pegado de Luna y no me culpo la verdad, la quiero y aunque me tiemblen las piernas e incluso me de una parálisis facial por hacer tantas muecas, LO HAREEEE!!!"

Se estaba aproximando con paso decidido al lugar y con una mueca de valor en la cara hasta que casi llega, luego se escondió detrás de una columna de piedra.

"_(voz de la razón - la voz de Ron pero seria y grave) ¡Oh no¡no lo harás! Imagina el ridículo que harás cuando empieces a titubear Ronald Weasley, hazle caso a la razón…_

_(Voz del corazón – la voz de Ron pero aguda y cursi) Oh si debes hacerlo, anda y exprésale todo tu amor hacia ella, no importa cuanto titubees tiembles o hagas el ridículo!_

_(Razón) de que hablas idiota, no seas cursi el chico quedara con un trauma!_

_(Corazón) claro que no!, no seas anti-romántico!, el lo hará por que la ama (suspiro)…_

_(Razón) eres un idiota que nunca piensa antes de actuar!_

_(Corazón) si claro! Siempre crees tener la razón eh?_

_(Razón) por algo soy la voz de la "RAZON" NO TE PARECE?_

_(Corazón) INSENSIBLE!_

_(Razón) IDIOTA!_

_(RON) YA BASTA¡Dejenme en paz intento pensar!_

_(Razón diciéndole por lo bajo al Corazón) jejeje… te lo dije._

_Hay dios mió! Allí esta! Bueno Ron mueve tu trasero hasta allá antes de que se vaya pensando que no fuiste, y eso es lo ultimo que quiero…"_

Ron camino hasta donde estaba ella y cuando estaba a punto de llegar le flaquearon las piernas, casi se cae pero se sostuvo de la pared, por lo que el movimiento pareció un paso de un bailecito extraño y cómico que le arranco a Luna una carcajada.

- Hola Ronald – dijo aún sonriendo

- Hola ¿co-como estas? –

- Muy bien, gracias ahora me gustaría saber para que me necesitabas – dijo luna con la voz soñadora y dulce que la caracterizaba

- bu… bu… eno yo… yo… este… - _"(razón) ja! Sabia que titubearías lo sabia! Jejeje"_

- ¿si? – dijo Luna intentado animarlo a continuar, aunque ella ya sabia por donde venia la cosa.

- Bueno yo… quería decirte… - _"hay dios mió, HAY DIOS MIO!!!" –_ quería decirte que… que… quetumegustasmuchoo – Dijo rápidamente por lo cual no se le entendió nada o eso pensó.

- disculpa ¿podrías repetirlo? es que no te entendí – Pronuncio Luna, que definitivamente había escuchado y entendido lo que dijo Ron, pero ella quería que se lo dijese claramente

- Que tu… que tu… Oh demonios! Que me gustas mucho, que estoy enamorado de ti!!! – Ron estaba tan preocupado en hablar que no se había fijado en la sonrisa de Luna que le dijo:

- ¡ven aquí Tontín! – y diciendo esto le paso los brazos por el cuello y lo beso para luego separase y decirle

- Yo también.- ah Ron se le dibujo una sonrisa entre eufórica y nerviosa que para cualquiera que lo hubiese visto excepto luna hubiese dicho que era una gran sonrisa maniaca.

- vaya pensé que nunca me lo dirías- dijo sonriendo ante la cara de Ron.

- Te quiero… - dijo tímidamente

- y yo a ti. – termino Luna.

- ahora señorita Lovegood, me gustaría que me respondiese la siguiente pregunta…- Luna asintió divertida, Ron la tomo de las manos- ¿Le gustaría ser propiedad oficial de Ronald Weasley?

- depende – dijo Luna riendo por lo bajo- depende si ese contrato incluye que usted pertenezca tambien a Luna Lovegood.

- Oh claro que si, Trato hecho – dijo sonriendo

- Es un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Weasley – le beso cortamente y luego dijo- ahora si no te importa no me gustaría morir congelada aquí vamos a dormir ya te parece?

- ¡a sus ordenes mi capitana! – dijo en tono militar y se fue haciendo como que marchaba.

Riendo se despidieron y cada quien se fue a dormir, estaban felices.

Aunque desgraciadamente su mejor amigo no la estaba pasando tan bien y por lo que parecía eso iba a durar un buen rato.

Sin querer pensar mas se dispuso a dormir y a pensar en lo dichoso que seria a partir de esa noche, tenía a su lado a la mujer de su vida…

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado, Para el proximo capitulo hay muchas sorpresas, lo subire más o menos el proximo fin de semana, mientras tanto esperaré sus reviews atentamente...

Un abrazo

Yeslany


	2. El secreto de Hendrik

**Capitulo 2 "El secreto de Hendrik":**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza fue Hermione de pronto se le subieron los ánimos, recordaba perfectamente lo de ella y Hendrik, seguía sintiéndose mal pero solo pensar en ella era como una inyección de energía.

Decidió ir a ducharse, se cambio de ropa y bajo a la sala común era algo temprano por lo que decidió esperar a Ron para ir a desayunar, al poco tiempo el susodicho bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisilla tonta en la cara Harry supuso que tenia algo que ver con Luna, le daba en las narices que le había ido bien, el pelirrojo tomo asiento al lado de Harry, suspiro y como una chica emocionada le contó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, Harry solo atino a reírse un poco para luego decirle:

- Felicidades Ron – Ojala que les vaya bien

- Oh si tenlo por seguro – dijo sonriendo entusiasmado, luego se le escapo una risilla cursi que no pudo evitar esconder.

Decidieron irse al gran comedor a desayunar para luego asistir a las clases de ese día.

Harry vio a Hermione pasar por el frente de la mesa de Gryffindor hiba como siempre tomada de la mano de Jhonson, pero cuando vio a Harry y a Ron no les saludo cosa que les extraño bastante, no le dieron tanta importancia y se dirigieron a sus clases.

En el almuerzo Harry y Ron decidieron ir al lago no tenían hambre (si eso es bastante raro en Ron pero que le vamos a hacer Luna le hace cambios a cualquiera) Harry se esperaba cualquier cosa menos que justo en ese momento Hermione volviera a cruzarse con ellos aunque esta vez les saludo pero lo hizo de forma disgustada, algo fría y sin una pizca de alegría de verlos.

"_Bueno esta bien que ella tenga ahora una relación "estable", y aunque me muera por dentro, yo no eh hecho nada para que se enfade conmigo o si?"_

- Oye Ron, ¿no te diste cuenta de lo distante que esta Hermione? Es decir por muy enojada que este con nosotros ella nunca nos saluda tan fríamente-le dijo a Ron

- Si la verdad yo no le hecho nada últimamente – dijo algo preocupado.

-si… - Harry no quería darle mas vueltas a el asunto ya era bastante horrible que le ignorara como para que el también se pusiese masoquista- bueno será mejor que vayamos a pociones ¿hiciste tu ensayo?

- Maldición! – dijo Ron- ¿Tu lo hiciste?

- Si, anoche cuando te fuiste a hablar con Luna no tenia sueño y quise terminarlo para no pensar en otras cosas – Vamos al gran comedor aun queda tiempo suficiente antes de la clase para que hagas tu propio resumen ¿te parece bien?

- oh demonios – y con un resoplido de resignación dijo- de acuerdo vamos.

Cuando salieron de clase de pociones, Ron le dijo a Harry que iría a ver a Luna, entonces decidió que en vez de quedarse solo en la sala común como estuvo haciendo los últimos días, se iría a volar un Rato para intentar despejar su cabeza de todo pensamiento, lo que no se imagino es que encontraría a la persona que menos deseaba ver por el camino, Hendrik Jhonson venia solo y bastante misterioso con unos frascos pequeños en las manos, eso le resulto extraño, muy extraño.

"_¿porque Jhonson carga eso, si se supone que la clase de pociones de su casa ya terminó? Esto es raro, mejor voy a acercarme para ver que averiguo, y a la vez le dejo claro que con MI Hermione no va a jugar, porque si no es algo serio, juro que le pateare el trasero hasta que me quede sin pierna…"_

Harry se acerco sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba y con un dedo le toco en la espalda, el chico pego un brinco y casi grito:

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué quieres? –dijo con voz algo petulante y con un deje de "lárgate de aquí"

- es simple jhonson – dijo calmado- solo quiero asegurarme de lo que sientes por Hermione.

- eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter –

-oh… si que lo es – dijo tranquilo

- ¿que demonios te importa a ti Potter? ¿Que te importa lo que Hermione y yo hagamos? Pero solo te diré que por fuera aparenta ser muy seria, pero por dentro es completamente salvaje… – eso ultimo lo dijo con mucha malicia pero Harry se levanto de pronto y le agarro de la camisa, prácticamente le faltaba poco para ahorcarlo.

- No vuelvas a hablar asi de ella ¿me has entendido? – el no respondió Harry aumento su fuerza y unos cuantos jarrones que estaban de adorno explotaron

– DIJE QUE SI ME ENTENDISTES!? – Jhonson asintió con dificultad estaba rojo, Harry disminuyo la fuerza de su agarre y pregunto con voz baja pero amenazante

- ¿piensas tener algo serio con Hermione? –

- s-si – dijo entrecortadamente

-la verdad… - dijo amenazante

- s-si si ella sigue demo-mostrándome que le gusto, lo haré –

- Más te vale que seas todo un caballero porque te aseguro, de que no tienes ni puta idea de lo que soy capaz de hacerte, ¿te ah quedado claro? –volvió a asentir Harry lo soltó, quedo tosiendo un buen rato, llamo a su escoba con un "accio" y se largo de allí lo mas rápido posible, temía cometer una locura por no controlar su furia.

Cuando Harry se fue Hendrik solo pudo pensar;

"_¡Por merlín el imbecil casi me ahorca! Se nota que quiere algo con Hermione, ¿amistad? Si claro! Este Potter siente algo más por ella, si supiera que le estoy dando Lustlove! ¿Que porque lo hago? es simple, estaba desesperado por tener algo con ella esta buenísima! Pero ella nunca a sido una chica fácil sino le hubiese aplicado la poción no se hubiese fijado en mi… además no quiero nada serio, la llevaré a la cama, la luciré unos días como mi novia y después la dejo es fácil… Me largo de aquí tengo que hacer más poción y alejarme de Potter." _

Mientras tanto Harry se comía la cabeza montado en su escoba, por un buen rato pensó en todas las formas en las que podía matar a Hendrik pero luego una duda aun peor se le presento ¿Qué hacia Jhonson con un frasco de poción?, se supone que Snape los había recibido ese día, y el vio claramente cuando jhonson se paro de su asiento y le entrego el frasco.

El profesor de pociones no pidió mas que uno ¿porque el tenia otro y además lo llevaba a escondidas?, Tenia que asegurarse ahora mismo de que estaba ocurriendo, no confiaba para nada en ese tipo, Salio volando a toda velocidad y de pronto se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había oscurecido y el estaba tan ensimismado volando y pensando que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo, era demasiado tarde para ir a la biblioteca, mejor se iba a cenar y se dormiría.

Cuando iba llegando al gran comedor se encontró con Ron y Luna que venían casi flotando por decirlo de alguna manera, Luna le saludo alegremente y su amigo también

- Hola! – dijeron Ron y Luna.

- Hola ¿donde estuvieron estado toda la tarde? – dijo Harry pero recibio una respuesta de Ron totalmente inesperada.

- Estuvimos buscando Snorcklars de cuernos arrugados – dijo Ron totalmente convencido – ahora que Luna y yo hemos averiguado mas sobre el tema, estoy seguro de que existen.

-oh…

- ¿y tu que has hecho? – pregunto Luna

- Estuve volando y se me hizo de noche, pero antes de eso me encontré con Jhonson, llevaba unos frascos y además se le veía nervioso, imagínense que cuando me vio casi le da un infarto-

- ¿y que le dijiste?- pregunto Luna

- le pregunte "amigablemente" que, que era lo que sentía por Hermione, el desgraciado se burlo de mi y dijo "¿que demonios te importa a ti Potter? ¿Que te importa lo que Hermione y yo hagamos? Pero solo te diré que por fuera aparenta ser muy seria, pero por dentro es completamente salvaje"

Allí perdí los estribos te juro que lo iba a ahorcar.

- ¡Hijo de mala bludger! Como demonios se atreve a… ¡lo voy a matar! – dijo Ron

- cálmate Ronald, estoy segura de que ese chico no tiene buenas intenciones precisamente – piso mirada pensativa – pero como estamos en la misma casa intentare averiguar algo – Harry puso cara ansiedad – no te preocupes, si algo raro ocurre serás el primero en saberlo.

- Gracias Luna eres una gran amiga – dijo Harry sinceramente.

- ¿t-tu me consideras tu amiga? – dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos.

- claro que si, una muy inteligente y comprensiva – dijo Harry sonriendo

La rubia solo le dio un abrazo de oso para a continuación decir:

- gracias… eres una de las pocas personas que se a tomado la molestia de conocerme y considerarme su amiga, sin pensar que soy una loca.

Y así termino la cena Luna se despidió de Ron con un corto beso y a Harry le dio uno en la mejilla, pero cuando ya se estaban llegando a la sala comun vieron a Hermione bajar del brazo de Hendrik y ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _"aquí vamos de nuevo"_ pensó Harry, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía acercarse a saludarla, ya que ante todo ella era su mejor amiga, así que decidió saludarle:

- Ho-ola Hermione –

Hendrik se puso pálido, casi transparente al ver a Harry.

Hermione ignoró completamente a Harry para mirar a Hendrik

- ¿Que te ocurre mi amor? – Pregunto Hermione preocupada - ¿te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

- no es solo que Potter me ah asustado, e-eso es todo –

Hermione se volteo a ver a Harry con una mirada asesina, y gritarle:

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO POTTER? ERES UN IMBECIL!, SI TE VUELVES A ACERCAR A MI NOVIO TE LAS VAS A ARREGLAR CONMIGO!!!

Sacó la varita completamente furiosa en sus ojos solo había odio, un odio que era para Harry, y antes de que Harry pudiese hacer algo ella grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡¡¡CORPUS VOLTIO!!! – Harry sintió un potente rayo violeta que le llego de lleno en el pecho, lo mando escaleras abajo y le dejo un ardor feísimo en todo el cuerpo, pero eso no era lo que más le dolía, lo que más le dolía era que viniese de ella.

Ron solo tuvo una pregunta que hacer:

- ¿¡es que has perdido la cabeza!? – grito recogiendo a Harry del piso quien tenia cara de debilidad y estaba al borde del desmayo.

- Hendrik vamos cariño, el idiota de Potter comprendió que NO lo quiero cerca – dijo mirando directamente a Harry quien parecía luchar por mantenerse en pie y tenia una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro, Jhonson le miro orgulloso y luego le beso apasionadamente, entonces los dos les miraron a Ron y a Harry y sonrieron.

Ella le susurro al oído a Harry – muérete Potter… - amplio su sonrisa y se largaron de allí.

En eso Harry cayo desmayado el ardor que sentía en el cuerpo se estaba acrecentando pero esos eran daños corporales porque su corazón en ese momento estaba hecho polvo

Ron se aterro tanto que salio casi corriendo con Harry encima hacia la enfermería donde madame Pomfrey acostó rápidamente al chico en una cama y le dijo a Ron:

- ¿Quién le hizo esto al señor Potter? – dijo escandalizada

- si se lo digo, no lo creerá…dijo Ron aún de los nervios - ¡fue Hermione, lo hizo para "defender" a su novio, quien supuestamente había sido afectado por Harry… pero no fue así el solo la saludo, Jhonson palideció y ella se enojo, bueno yo diría mas bien que estaba histérica créame, siempre eh dicho por fastidiar que Hermione estaba loca pero ahora definitivamente lo esta, le lanzo a Harry algún hechizo que nosotros no conocemos solo se que era un rayo color violeta, que le lanzo por las escaleras y que aparentemente le dejo un dolor horrible pude verlo en su expresión…

Debió ser algo bastante fuerte para que se desmayara…

- ¿dijo algo más la señorita Granger que hiriese a Potter?-

- físicamente no… pero le dio a entender que lo odiaba y que solo amaba a Jhonson a quien beso con ganas para luego sonreírle y decirle al oído "muérete Potter"… me imagino que eso debió haberle sentado terrible, ya que el bueno…. el la ama…

- ¡por merlín! Pero que es lo que pasa con la señorita Granger ¿perdió el juicio? Ese rayo violeta solo pudo ser un "corpus voltio" tiene casi los mismos efectos del "crucio" pero un poco más leve, además el dolor persiste por unos dos días, y en cuanto a lo que le dijo eso debió haberlo empeorado todo se lo que Harry siente por ella y una herida así duele mas que una corporal, necesito hacerle unos exámenes al señor Potter, espere afuera por favor –

- esta bien- dijo Ron y salio de la habitación

Después de varios exámenes y pruebas médicas la señora Pomfrey le dijo a Ron que pasara quien obedeció inmediatamente.

- El señor Potter esta fuera de peligro, pero el dolor del "corpus voltio" no se ira así de fácil, así que lo mantendré aquí hasta mañana usted vaya a descansar que tiene una cara de muerto horrible – dijo

- ¿esta usted segura?, ¿podré volver mañana no? – dijo abriendo los ojos, para intentar no dormirse.

-por supuesto vaya, Potter esta en buenas manos.

- eso lo sé, muchas gracias señora Pomfrey, si no fuese por usted ya estaríamos muertos, es la usted la enfermera más eficiente que eh conocido, Buenas noches –

- buenas noches que descanse, le hace falta… - dijo sonriendo

La luz del sol hizo que Harry abriese los ojos, quien intentaba buscar sus gafas por algún lado y ver donde demonios estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era que Hermione le había dicho "muérete Potter" y que quedo inconsciente…

- Buenos días señor Potter ¿Cómo se siente? – pregunto la señora Pomfrey, entregándole las gafas a Harry, quien las tomo y pudo observar ya claramente donde estaba y con quien estaba

- bien gracias _"hecho mierda para ser sincero"_, ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí? –

- Fue el señor Weasley, el trajo cuando perdió la conciencia a causa de el ataque de la señorita Granger –

- oh si… ¿será que puedo irme ya?

- Por culpa de ese ataque usted sufrirá dolores en todo el cuerpo hasta mañana, le recomiendo que no haga muchos esfuerzos tanto físicos como emocionales, esto se lo digo… porque se lo que le esta pasando con la señorita Granger y también se que no es nada fácil ahora que anda con su pareja le recomendaría que buscase la manera evitar verla por lo menos hasta mañana, también debo advertirle que sentirá ciertos dolores a lo largo del día si estos se vuelven muy fuertes venga de inmediato… por lo demas puede irse si quiere.

- muchas gracias Señora Pomfrey – dijo Harry tristemente

- ah y una última cosa Potter, por lo de Hermione no se preocupe estoy segura que todo saldrá bien al final… - dijo sonriendo dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda – no este triste eso le hará mal ¿me hará caso?- Harry asintió levemente y dijo sinceramente:

- gracias… por todo señora Pomfrey… de verdad – y salio camino a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Fue al gran comedor para buscarlo, no tenia hambre, no tenia animo, no tenia nada lo que había pasado la noche anterior termino de dañarle la vida, por lo menos antes ella era su amiga, ahora era todo lo contrario hasta había llegado a herirlo por defender a su novio, se sentía fatal y sintió un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo recordó lo que le dijo la señora Pomfrey y no le dio importancia… le dio igual y siguió caminando…

Cuando llego al gran comedor vio a Ron desayunando

- Hola Ron…

-Harry! ¿Como te sientes? – pregunto Ron preocupado al ver el semblante pálido y demacrado de Harry

- estoy bien- la señora Pomfrey dijo que no debía hacer esfuerzos ni alteraciones tanto físicas como emocionales así que como es sábado iré a cualquier lugar en donde haya tranquilidad – suspiro con fastidio – y no estén ni Hermione ni Jhonson… a propósito gracias por llevarme a la enfermería anoche, si no lo hubieses hecho no se que me habría pasado…

- ni lo menciones – dijo Ron restándole importancia – para eso están los amigos… por cierto ¿iras con Luna y conmigo esta tarde a Hogsmeade?

Harry lo pensó un minuto, la verdad no tenía ánimos de ir, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar solo… de nuevo

- de acuerdo… yo los busco a las dos ¿vale?

-vale

- ahora iré a la biblioteca un rato – dijo despidiéndose, Ron puso cara de susto

- ¿de verdad te afecto ese rayo no? – Harry rió por lo bajo se despidió y fue a la biblioteca, aún tenia que averiguar como se llamaba esa misteriosa poción que tenia Jhonson en las manos el otro día.

Cuando llego busco por todas partes el libro necesitaba, no lo conseguía, estuvo en todas las secciones cuando de pronto vio uno libro que estaba volando por todo el salón y alcanzo a ver su titulo que decía "el arte de las pociones" entonces intento alcanzarlo de todas las maneras que le fue posible , tardo como dos horas en ello y cuando por fin lo tuvo en las manos se dio cuenta de que era tarde y que debía ir a buscar a Ron y a Luna para la salida a Hogsmeade así que tomo prestado el libro lo guardo en su habitación, tomo una ducha y fue en busca de sus amigos…

Una vez lo encontró pusieron marcha directo a Hogsmeade Harry hablaba con Ron y Luna tranquilamente hasta que escucho una voz conocida justo detrás de él, era la que menos quería escuchar.

- vaya, vaya ¿que te parece amor? Potty, Lunática y Weasley.

- ¿aún buscas a Hermione que la ultima vez que la vistes no te quedo claro que ella es mía, y que no quiere nada contigo?

Harry estaba enojándose de verdad tanto con Jhonson como con Hermione, así que decidió irse de allí,

- ¿Que pasa Potter no te gusta verme con mi novio? – y sin esperar respuesta le soltó – jejeje, no puedo creer que tu te enamoraras de mi! De verdad que es bastante cómico, tu llorando y deprimido – dijo fingiendo voz triste luego soltó una carcajada – ¿pues sabes que te digo? Te digo que yo tengo un verdadero dueño y ese es Hendrik – le miro con algo de lujuria – ¿nos vamos a hacer algo mas importante?

- claro… - la agarro de la cintura y se largaron de allí, Harry sintió en ese momento un dolor desgarrador en todo el cuerpo supuso que eran los efectos del "corpus voltio" no quiso darle mucha importancia, pero sus amigos si que lo notaron.

- ¿Harry te encuentras bien? Estas pálido… - dijo Ron

- debe ser por el "corpus voltio" recuerda lo de los efectos que podía causar en el… y si no me equivoco después de lo que le dijo Hermione debió haberle dolido, mucho…

- vamonos de aquí… - dijo Ron y pusieron rumbo hacia el castillo, Harry se veía débil…

Una vez en el castillo Ron subió al dormitorio de los chicos con Harry quien dijo que debía estar un rato a solas, Ron respeto su deseo y se fue con Luna no sin antes decirle que si necesitaba algo que le llamara.

- _"maldito "corpus voltio",_ - se acostó en su cama- _no tengo sueño, _- de pronto se acordó del libro que había prestado en la biblioteca- _A ver…_ _recuerda Harry la poción Era violeta…" _

En una de las páginas del libro encontró la ilustración de una poción que era de la misma tonalidad que la de Jhonson, paso la pagina y leyó el primer párrafo.

"_, es muy parecida a la Amortentia, pero la diferencia entre ellas dos es que la persona hechizada con la Amortentia es conciente de que esta hechizada, como todos sabrán esta poción hace que el sujeto a quien se le sea aplicada sienta un amor apasionado por la persona que se la haya aplicado, pero la poción Lustlove es muy diferente ya que el hechizado NO es conciente de que lo esta, además de sentir un amor totalmente artificial además de una lujuria bastante incontenible, la victima por proteger a la persona que la hechizo podría ser agresiva incluso con sus seres queridos, estos síntomas aparecen y van aumentando poco a poco hasta que el hechizado cometa una locura, La amortentia también se diferencia del Lustlove en que para hechizar a la persona no solo se necesita una aplicación, sino varias el hechizado debe estar en constante consumo de la poción para que funcione bien y los síntomas aumenten cada vez más."_

- ¡esta es la poción de la que Snape hablo el otro día! – ¡ese desgraciado ah estado hechizando a Hermione!

Pero antes de salir a matar al susodicho, decidió seguir leyendo acerca de la "Lustlove".

"…Para deshechizar a una persona que haya ingerido esta poción no existe una cura que se pueda hacer con ingredientes o manualmente, para que desaparezca completamente solo se debe atraer a la persona, hacer que esta se enamore y con el amor verdadero esta desaparecerá…"

- Genial… simplemente genial! – dijo con frustración - ¿¡ que demonios hago ahora!?

En ese momento Ron entro al dormitorio, Harry no perdió tiempo en contarle todo y Ron solo tuvo algo que decir:

- bien… pues conquístala – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, Harry le miro con exasperación

- ¿Que? ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

Ron sonrió de forma traviesa…

- Oh no, no de ninguna manera! – le dijo Harry retrocediendo asustado

- Vamos Harry, que no es nada del otro mundo – dijo mirándole divertido – ¿que opinas?

- ¿opino? Opino que estas loco… -

- Bueno como quieras… pero déjame recordarte que solo así podrás deshechizar a Hermione – sonrió, sabia que había ganado…, Harry suspiro resignado…

- Por donde empiezo…


	3. Operación conquista

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien, yo por acá yo estoy de vacaciones de carnaval, (no sé si en otros países se celebre) pero el punto es que a la computadora en donde usualmente subo los capítulos le entro un virus y acabo casi con todo, por lo que tengo una semana sin estar en Internet lo que me tiene al borde de un colapso nervioso jeje, pero no se preocupen como cada fin de semana aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado, también quiero agradecer a mi amiga **Mayelin **que me presto su computadora para subir el capitulo anterior, ese día estaba apurada y fue por eso que no puse nota de la autora ni nada, así que ya ven si no hubiera sido por ella no lo habría podido subir ;-) y también a Alexa que fue la única que me dejo review a ellas les dedico este capitulo.

Disfruten la lectura!

**Capitulo 3 "Operación conquista"**

Al día siguiente Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de Hendrik (como cosa rara) en el gran comedor y ambos desayunaban, Hermione estaba distraída pensando en sus cosas.

"… _suspiro… que día tan lindo, y además tengo una pareja con quien pasarla bien jijiji, y por la cual siento un deseo bastante grande la verdad no se si estaré exagerando y vaya demasiado rápido, pero es que lo amo demasiado además esta buenísimo y es encantador!, aunque él también va rápido, al parecer está demasiado apurado por llevarme a la cama y eso es genial!, pero no se que paso anoche, si yo no me hubiese detenido, a lo mejor hubiese- "_

Pero no pudo seguir pensando porque un grupo de chicas entro soltando risillas y grititos de admiración.

-¿Qué demonios estará pasando? Parece como si el mismísimo Jhonny Deep hubiese entrado ¿o es que acaso ese es mago también? – dijo ella a su novio

- No lo sé – dijo el

De pronto apareció una de las chicas "admiradoras" de Harry gritando como una histérica por todo el pasillo

- Chicas es Harry, es Harry!!! ¡Tiene un nuevo estilo! ¡Viene bajando las escaleras! ¡Esta mucho mejor que antes! ¡Vamos a saludarle! AH! HARRY TE AMOOOO!!!

Todas salieron corriendo por el pasillo directo a la sala común de Gryffindor, silenciosamente el ojiverde acompañado por su pelirrojo amigo entro casi de puntitas a el Gran comedor.

La barbilla de Hermione pego literalmente en el piso…

- Voy a matarte Ron…- le decía Harry a Ron por lo bajo

- ¿Porque? ¿No ves como todas están como locas por ti? –

- Ron como vuelvas a intentar ayudarme te mato… es en serio! – le dijo al ver que Ron se partía de la risa.

Harry venia con un polo negro y unos jeans los cuales tenían una cadena pequeña a uno de sus lados, traía unos tenis negros (n/a supongamos que eran unas Converse) y lo que más le costo hacer y que hizo SOLO porque su mejor amigo lo convenció traía su cabello desordenada y con algo llamado Gomina.

Al pasar por donde estaba Hermione no dijo absolutamente nada, solo le dio una de sus sonrisas que podían derretir un iceberg.

Hermione le había estado mirado embobada por un rato y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo frunció en ceño confundida.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió normal excepto, que Hermione volteaba cada segundo a mirarle de reojo, hasta que llegaron sus admiradoras gritando Histéricamente _"son patéticas me dan pena…"_ se dijo a si misma pero luego…

"_hey! ¿Y a mi que me importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer con Potter?"_

Y una pequeña vocecita le decía desde adentro… _"que era tu mejor amigo… y que además esta guapísimo… acéptalo Granger estas celosa…" _Esa maldita voz era igual a la de Harry y parecía como si se estuviese burlando de ella… _"No digas tonterías Yo amo a mi novio… o eso creo…"_

"_¿crees? Jejeje lo ves?, solo lo crees pero no estas segura…"_ Entonces la voz de Hendrik la saco de su ensimismamiento diciéndole…

- Me amas…- no fue una pregunta, mas bien fue una afirmación

- ¿Qué? –

- Me amas… -

- t-te a-amo… -

- Me amas… dilo más fuerte – dijo con algo de exasperación

- Te amo- dijo como una especie de robot

- Buena chica… - le beso con ganas, beso al cual ella correspondió enseguida y con algo de desespero – vamonos…

Se levantaron Hermione hecho la ultima mirada a Harry quien la miro pero esta vez no hizo nada, Hermione estaba confundida, algo extraño le ocurría con Harry, pero Hendrik era como un imán que la aleja y la atrae cuando quiere, además no podía dejar de sentir por el un deseo apasionado, ni siquiera sospechaba que todo esto se debía a una cosa… la Lustlove.

Salieron del gran comedor…

- Yo me largo – dijo Harry

- Debes estar contento con los resultados de hoy verdad?- pregunto emocionado como una chica

- ¿Qué? Porque habría de estarlo? – Pregunto indignado- lo único que conseguí fue que las locas esas se me tiraran encima!, porque lo que es Hermione estaba como si nada…

- no, no, no – dijo moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro – ¿es que no viste como te miraba? Ya… ya, se que no lo vistes porque estabas de espaldas a ella, pero yo estaba delante de ti y lo vi todo perfectamente, cada diez segundos volteaba a verte! – dijo sonriendo

- si tu lo dices… - vamos que tenemos juego a las dos…

- de acuerdo Romeo – dijo riendo

- Ron no me toques las narices… - dijo amenazador

- claro Romeo jajaja -

- Ron… -

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

- Es en serio… -

- JAJAJA –El pelirrojo empezó a reírse descontroladamente, cuando por fin se calmo, se saco las lagrimas de los ojos le dolía la cara por todas las muecas que había hecho al reírse y le dijo

- vamos a prepararnos para el juego de Quidditch…- Luego hablamos con Luna para ver que nos dice acerca de todo esto ¿estas de acuerdo?

- Claro, ella a demostrado ser una amiga excepcional –

- bien vamos… - dijo - Romeo… - susurro por lo bajo dándose la espalda y echando a correr riéndose como loco

- Te dije que no me dijeras así! – y Harry salio corriendo también detrás de el, según su criterio se merecía un coscorrón al menos…

El partido de Ravenclow contra Gryffindor estaba a punto de comenzar, Harry se sentía bastante seguro de si mismo, sabia que si sabia hacer algo bien eso era el quidditch _"jejeje se va a enterar ese imbecil de quien soy, y Hermione, mmm… pues podría ser bueno para el "plan" que tengo"_

Y pensando en esto salió con una sonrisa.

Como el era el capitán salio primero y todo su equipo después, Harry y su equipo prepararon algo especial con un hechizo hicieron que las escobas lanzaran destellos rojos y dorados de rastro al volar, ese día quería lucirse así que le dio toda la velocidad a su saeta e hizo una pirueta bastante complicada parándose con las manos sobre el palo de la escoba y luego dando una voltereta impresionante con ella para luego pararse delante de su equipo que con sus destellos habían escrito en el cielo "¡Los leones de Gryffindor!" todo el mundo lanzo ruidos de admiración y las barras de Gryffindor se habían vueltos locas, gritando y apoyando a más no poder a su equipo.

Pudo ver a Hermione quien apoyaba a Ravenclow pero aún así quedo con la boca abierta, además Harry podía jurar que cuando él se alejo le había sonreído, al ver eso solo tuvo algo que pensar _"¡a por la snitch Harry!"_

- ¡así comienza el partido! – Grito Collin Creevey – ¡Parece que hoy los Gryffindor's nos paramos con bueno pié, Ron Weasley para la Quaffle, Mientras Kattie Bell intenta llevarla a los aros de Ravenclow! ¡VAMOS KATTIE TU PUEDES!

Y así continuó el partido por un buen rato, Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a Harry que al parecer se había tomado en serio su papel de jugador y estaba haciéndolo de maravilla.

"¿Pero que demonios esta pasando?, definitivamente Potter no esta tan mal, sabe jugar al Quidditch y estupendamente debo añadir, además de ser guapo…"

De pronto un grito de Collin llamo la atención de todos

-¡Y HARRY POTTER A COGIDO LA SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR GANAAAAAAAA!!!!

- YUUUUUJÚUU!!! – ¿que porque grito? Ni ella misma lo sabe, el punto es que lo hizo y algo la hacia sentir feliz.

Mientras tanto Ron, Harry y el reto del equipo celebraban en lo alto del campo haciendo algunas piruetas y escribiendo mensajes en el cielo con los rastros brillantes de sus escobas, hasta que Ron se acerco a Harry

- Tienes una oportunidad grandiosa ahora mismo con Hermione – Harry le miro descolocado y Ron le devolvió la mirada con exasperación diciéndole- ¡Que le dediques tu victoria tonto! – y se fue volando para celebrar con los otros, en ese momento Harry tuvo una idea maravillosa, aún tenia la snitch en su mano así que saco su varita y con un hechizo hizo aparecer en ella _"H.G te dedico mi victoria, con amor Harry"_ volvió a guardar su varita y voló a gran velocidad hacia las gradas en las que se encontraba ella y Hendrik quien refunfuñaba el haber perdido, antes de que ella o Jhonson dijeran algo Harry la tomo de la cintura la subió a su escoba y se alejo un poco de allí, al tocar el suelo Hermione le miro con ira pero esa mirada fue reemplazada por una que era como una mezcla entre desconcierto y alegría, Harry bajo de mirar sus ojos a su boca, allí sintió unas ganas terribles de besarla, pero no pudo hacer nada pensó que si lo hacia arruinaría todo así que se limito a darle un beso en la mejilla y entregarle la snitch, se había esperado cualquier cosa de la Hermione hechiza menos lo que hizo a continuación, ella leyó lo que Harry había escrito y una extraña calidez le invadió todo el cuerpo algo que no pasaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, sintió que alguien le demostraba cariño de verdad, sentía amor en esa mirada que Harry le estaba dando, Harry quedo estático al ver que los ojos de Hermione se tornaron cristalinos cosa que enseguida trato de disimular volviendo a poner su sonrisa autosuficiente de siempre aunque para decirle:

- vaya Potter, de verdad me has sorprendido, pensé que eras un asco, pero has jugado genial el día de hoy gracias por dedicarme tu victoria – le dio un beso en la mejilla, Harry solo sonrió encantadoramente subió a su escoba y salio volando a toda velocidad, sin poder contenerse y gritar

- ¡yujúuuu! – dando una voltereta en el aire, Hermione le observaba desde abajo y sin querer agrando aún mas su sonrisa, hasta que escucho pasos que corrían hasta ella.

- ¡Hermione!... Hermione… ¿estas bien? ¿El imbecil ese te ah hecho algo? – dijo preocupado, últimamente Potter estaba acercándose demasiado a ella y no le convenía, si quería disfrutar de la Hermione hechizada.

- estoy bien no te preocupes, iré a mi habitación quiero… leer un poco – dijo despidiéndose con la mano y un ligero beso en los labios.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Ron y Luna hablaban, mientras Harry hacia lo posible por esconderse de sus "admiradoras" quienes se morían por aunque fuese un apretón de manos de él, pero Harry sabia que si les daba un apretón terminaría asfixiado por aquella quien estaría tan agradecida que no se conformaría solo con un abrazo, y eso le daba miedo… bastante.

- ¡Harry! ¡Esta es una oportunidad genial! – le dijo Luna – allá viene Hermione y aquí están tus admiradoras, piensa! Si ellas se mueren por que las mires siquiera, seria bueno que solo mirases a Hermione y no ah ellas, así ella verá que ignoras a todas las demás y que solo tienes ojos para ella – Harry le miraba con una sonrisa tan nerviosa que parecía más bien maníaca.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer, la miro y más nada?

- Escúchame bien, Hermione como esta bajo efectos de la poción, es mucho más superficial y desinhibida que antes, asi que cuando ella pase y tú estés rodeado de las necias esas, dejaras de verlas y la miraras de lleno solo a ella luego le guiñaras un ojo y sonreirás, ¡oh si! ¡no me mires con esa cara!, sabes que debes hacerlo por su bien y el tuyo… - dijo empujándolo hacia donde estaban sus admiradoras que para Harry era algo así como "una montón de urracas locas" – ve! Te estaremos observando de lejos…

Así fue, mientras todas las chicas intentaban acercarse a preguntarle algo el solo detuvo el tiempo y se concentro en la chica que pasaba a su lado se quedo ensimismado pero recordó lo que dijo Luna, Hermione le miraba con algo que no pudo descifrar porque estaba esquivando a las "locas" pero que nosotros podríamos definir como celos.

Harry sonrió y guiño un ojo de manera seductora, supuso que dio efecto ya que Hermione se puso algo colorada y salio de allí con una sonrisa de lado.

Como pudo salio del alboroto de chicas casi corriendo hacia donde estaban Ron y Luna, Ron levanto los brazos a los lados y en tono divertido y a la vez burlón les dijo a las chicas

- Lo siento, pero debe irse, tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer y el estar con ustedes no es algo de eso jejeje… adiós – y salieron de alli.

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo Harry con un ademán de sonrisa- ¡esa chica que se sonrojo y me sonrió allá atrás fue la misma que me lanzo un "corpus voltio" el otro día!

- pues eso solo significa una cosa… - dijo Luna, ambos le miraron con curiosidad- ¡Lo que estas haciendo por ella esta funcionando!

- Si, siento que esto va a mejorar –dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Nos alegra que ahora estés mejor, nos tenias preocupados – le miro contento – ahora deberíamos ir a dormir, sino no nos levantaremos mañana.

- ¿de verdad eres Ronald? – pregunto Luna divertida.

- Claro, es solo que la "Luna", causa efectos en la gente – dijo sonriendo, le dio un corto beso y se despidieron.

Esa noche Harry se encontraba más animado, pero no podía evitar que todas esas imágenes horribles de Hermione atacándole y estando con Hendrik, aparecieran en sus sueños y levantarse con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hermione abrió los ojos con algo de pereza pero algo la tenia preocupada y confundida, algo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"_¿Que es lo que me ocurre con Potter?, ¿Por qué pienso tanto en el últimamente?, se supone que amo a Hendrik ¿no? ¿Entonces porque me pongo como una idiota cuando lo veo? Creo que mejor me voy a desayunar."_

Y así fue como se fue directo al Gran Comedor, cuando pasaba por una de las esquinas del castillo Hendrik apareció de la nada, la tomo de la cintura y la beso de manera apasionada, beso que por alguna razón Hermione corto casi enseguida, cosa que nunca hacia normalmente cuando el la besaba ella solo perdía la razón y en ese momento solo le importaba corresponder al beso, pero esta vez era diferente… y no sabia porque, mirándole con algo de disgusto le dijo:

- ¡Pero que susto me has dado! – le dijo con una mano en el pecho.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no te gusto? – le dijo sonriendo pícaramente

- Sabes que no es correcto, no en medio del pasillo – Hendrik le miro confundido, pero Hermione lo tomo del brazo diciendo – vamonos es tarde y si no desayunamos ahora llegaremos tarde a clase.

Harry estaba totalmente desorientado…

- ¿¡Si no sueltas el maldito nudo de tu corbata como demonios piensas verte bien!? – le decía Luna a Harry algo exasperada –acuérdate de sacarte la camisa del pantalón, el punto aquí es que te veas actual con un estilo un poco rockero y rebelde sabes que hemos tomado esto de esta manera porque la primera vez que te vio así le gustaste ¿entiendes? Recuerda, ahora es totalmente superficial, si no te arreglas lo suficiente esto será un fracaso. – Sonrió - ¿alguna vez has visto los modelos muggles que salen en los comerciales muggles? ¿Has visto alguna vez el del perfume de Hugo Boss?

- creo que si…

- bueno… intenta comportarte como uno de ellos ¿esta bien?

De pronto alguien toco a la perta Ron abrió y se encontraron con una Ginny bastante emocionada y con algo en sus manos que parecía ser un estuche de maquillaje, Harry se asusto bastante.

- Hola! – Saludó Ginny con una sonrisa – Harry me entere de que quieres conquistar a Hermione, y vine a ayudarte con todo lo que pueda.

- ehhh… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo horrorizado, Luna soltó una risita y dijo divertida:

- deja esa cara de susto, te ayudaremos- Harry miró desconfiado, se estaba comportando como un pequeño chico que no quiere ir al odontólogo.

- de acuerdo, prometemos ser buenas – dijo alzando una mano y Ginny sonrió haciendo lo mismo, hasta que dijo:

- se que nosotros dos no hemos compenetrado bien, sobretodo des pues de lo que hice, pero Quiero que sepas que lo siento de verdad, y que ahora estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos a ti y a Hermione para que te haga feliz, algo que yo definitivamente yo no hice – mirándole solemne le extendió una mano - ¿amigos? – Harry se resigno de nuevo

- de acuerdo amigos – dijo estrechando su mano – ahora hagamos esto rápido ¿si?

- de acuerdo- y empezó a revisar su bolso, cuando saco un artefacto al que ella llamaba "delineador", casi se guinda de la lámpara de la habitación de chicos, Ron solo lanzaba carcajadas a cada segundo, todo aquello se le hacia demasiado cómico

- ¿q-que piensas hacer con eso? – pregunto Harry

- Solo acércate y mantente quieto- Harry pensó que si se negaba podría estropear su plan así que decidió obedecerle.

- Cierra los ojos – pidió Ginny – esto será genial… - cuando termino le dijo- mírate en este espejo y verás que quedaste estupendo.

Cuando Harry se vio en el espejo pudo observar que sus ojos tenían una delgada línea por la parte superior e inferior de sus ojos, no se notaba mucho pero se veía bien.

- eso ayudará a resaltar tus ojos, ahora estas listo Romeo jeje- dijo Ginny

- ¿es que todo el mundo me llama así ahora? Ron tu le dijiste lo de Rome… - pero no pudo terminar porque Ron lo interrumpió

- Creo que yo también debo admitir que se ve bien Harry – dijo Ron observando con curiosidad eso del "delineador" – ahora vamonos antes de que se vaya todo el mundo.

- Esta bien, adiós Luna, Ginny – dijo despidiéndose con la mano – gracias.

- No hay de que… - respondieron al unísono.

- muy bien Harry ve tu a desayunar yo te alcanzo allá, debo arreglar unos asuntos- dijo Ron

- de acuerdo, solo te digo que si las locas esas me hacen algo tu serás el responsable, adiós – dijo escuchando la carcajada de Ron

Una vez en la puerta del gran comedor Harry soltó un suspiro y puso su mejor sonrisa "es superficial, es superficial, solo compórtate como uno de esos modelos muggles que existen y estará bien"

Entro y sintió claramente como una ola de miradas le llegaban de lleno, quiso salir de allí corriendo, pero pensó que no era tan malo, después de todo era por ayudar a la chica que amaba.

- Hola Harry – saludo Mandy su admiradora-acosadora numero uno con su voz seductora de siempre.

"_maldición" _pensó

- Mandy – dijo en forma de saludo

- hace mucho que no hablo contigo Harry – dijo acercándose mucho, tal vez demasiado – te extraño... – dijo susurrado a su oreja

"_¿me extraña? Y un cuerno… ni que estuviese todo el tiempo con ella"_ pensó

Mandy estaba muy, muy, muy cerca de sus labios, si Harry no hubiera apartado su cabeza en una milésima de segundo le hubiera plantado un beso en la boca, de la manera más calmada que pudo la aparto y siguió su camino ella le sonrió y le lanzo un beso.

- ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! Te dije que la loca esa estaría detrás de mi todo el rato – Ron solo dijo:

- ¿pego io quej hizgee? ¿Degagte jolo? Go sientoj no golguegá a pasarj jeje – que traducido seria: "¿pero yo que hice? ¿Dejarte solo? Lo siento no volverá a pasar jeje"

Harry le miró con cara de "no tienes remedio" y se dispuso a comer, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea que a su parecer era genial.

- oye Ron y si yo… - Ron sonrió y aprobó su idea.

Continuará…


	4. Una nota

Hola! a todos espero que esten bien, vengo a traerles el capitulo cuatro de este fic, la verdad es bastante corto, pero en el aclaro lo que queria aclarar y no creí necesario alargarlo más de lo necesario, por otro lado, no se cuantas personas esten leyendo el fic, pero casi nadie me ah dejado review! solo mis amigas **Alexa **y **Mayelin** más nadie! a ellas quiero agradecerles por darme su apoyo y alentarme a continuarlo, ya saben si estan empezando a leerlo, por favor deja **reviews **y hazme saber tu opinión, no dejes que otros opinen por ti.

Para este capitulo les recomiendo la cancion **"All we are"** de **One republic**, espero que les guste.

y sin más que decir los dejo con el cap, **¡disfruten la lectura!**

**Capitulo 4 "Una nota"**

Hermione miró que Potter se le acercaba con una mirada misteriosa, traía algo en su mano y _"por merlín y toda su magia… ¿es que acaso hoy esta mejor que ayer¡Si definitivamente si mucho, mucho mejor!"_ de repente se torno nerviosa, bastante nerviosa.

- Buenos días… - dijo cerca de su oído, dándole un beso en la mejilla, las caras de todas las chicas a su alrededor eran de pura envidia eso hizo sentir genial a Hermione quien se volteo con su sonrisa autosuficiente que últimamente siempre tenia, pero antes de que pudiera saludar o hacer cualquier otra cosa, Harry le entrego una pequeño sobre, sonrió y salio de allí.

Hermione confundida se fue a su primera clase la verdad no le importaba demasiado lo que Harry le había entregado esa mañana asi que decidió que lo leería luego, y la guardo junto con otras dos cartas que había recibido esa mañana.

Harry y Ron se dirigían hacia la clase de Historia de la magia, Ambos sabían que el profesor Bins se ponía a hablar como loco y hasta se le olvidaba que estaba dando clase, asi que Harry pensó que seria una buena oportunidad para tratar de tener una "conexión" con ella.

- Sabes Ron… creo que hoy no me sentare contigo. – dijo sonriendo.

Ron lejos de enojarse le sonrió también de manera cómplice, cuando llegaron a clases Harry agradeció enormemente el saber que Jhonson no estaba allí asi podría hablar o "susurrar" con ella tranquilamente, fue veloz y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Quién te dijo que quería tu compañía Potter? – dijo.

- nadie. Pero pensé que seria interesante estar a tu lado después de todo eres la más brillante de la clase ¿lo sabias?

- eh… claro que lo sabia – y fijo nuevamente su vista en el profesor, que como todos suponían empezó a hablar, y hablar, y hablar, sobre la guerra de los gigantes, cuando Harry volvió a susurrar;

- estoy seguro que sabias que eras inteligente, pero… ¿sabes que también eres preciosa? – dijo tomando su pluma y pasándola por su mentón

Hermione empezó a colocarse nerviosa…

- ya basta, intento concentrarme…-

- Yo también, pero el asunto es que no puedo teniendo a mi lado una hermosa chica como tú – dijo astutamente el ojiverde.

- pues ve como te las arreglas, pero déjame escuchar a el profesor.

- de acuerdo, preciosa – _"¡Se sonrojo¡se sonrojo¡Punto para el señor Potter! Jejejeje de acuerdo, ahora solo la dejaré tranquila y esperaré a ver que hace"_

Hermione se sentía como un tomate, y para colmo no podía ocupar sus manos en algo ya que el profesor no estaba diciendo nada que no estuviese en sus libros¡merlín cuando necesitaba que escribir, no podía hacerlo!, busco entre sus cosas algo que leer o algo que pudiese hacer que se olvidara de que tenia a su lado un chico que además de estar rebueno le estaba diciendo cosas lindas, encontró un sobre y supuso que sería alguna carta de las que recibió esa mañana lo saco con rapidez y la coloco encima de su mesa, Harry miró de reojo y reconoció que era su carta se puso tan rojo como un camarón cocido decidió hacerse el desentendido y mirar para otro lado.

"_genial, veamos de quien es esta… mmm… hey¿Esta no es…? Mierda¡Es la que me dio Potter!"_

Hermione abrió con cuidado el sobre se sentía extraña de momento le ponía nerviosa y le emocionaba leer esa carta y de pronto no le interesaba en lo absoluto, no era la primera vez que le pasaba por ejemplo esa mañana cuando habló con Harry al principio se puso nerviosa y luego se sentía como si nada importante pasase.

Al abrir la carta pudo observar que solo había unas líneas adornadas con algo que parecía brillar, bastante bonito;

Querida Hermione;

Espero que con esto no pienses que soy un cursi, o peor aún que se me ah aflojado un tornillo, lo único que refleja esto es prácticamente lo que me haces sentir, y no me haría mal enviarte más si fuera necesario, solo quiero decirte que tu eres alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Con todo mi amor y cariño Harry.

"Porque en tus ojos,

Yo me puedo perder,

Contigo olvido,

Lo que es temer

Acaso no sabes que

Tú eres para mí,

La noche, el día y mi vivir

La sangre en mis venas

Lo doy todo por ti

Contigo el mundo

No tiene final

Y el tiempo no se

Nos va a acabar"

P.D: se que tienes novio, pero déjame decirte que no desistiré asi de fácil, haré lo posible y lo imposible por enamorarte y cuando eso ocurra, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo lo juro, ya verás…

Harry mientras tanto solo pensaba _"¡pero que situación más incomoda! No es que no me guste hacerlo, todo lo contrario me encanta demostrarle por cualquier modo lo mucho que la amo pero a Mi Hermione no a la hechizada, como no me rompa el pergamino en las narices ahora será bastante extraño¿Qué porque no voy y le doy su merecido a Jhonson¿Por qué acabo con todo esto de una vez, diciéndole cuanto la amo?, es bastante fácil, porque si le digo a el "taradito" que la deje en paz podría ponerla en mi contra eh incluso hacer que me mate y si le digo que la amo seguramente no me creerá y me mandara a freír espárragos¡ay! Ya termino de leer, y… me está mirando de manera extraña, a ver… a ver… Sonríe Harry¡Sonríe!"_

Terminó la clase y Harry solo pudo seguir sonriendo, Hermione solo se levanto de su asiento sin decir una palabra y se fue.

- ¿Como te fue Romeo?- dijo Ron soltando una risilla y tomando el zumo de calabaza.

- Ron por enésima vez No-me-llames-asi –

- jejeje de acuerdo ¿Cómo te fue? _"Romeo"_ – dijo aguantando la risa.

-bueno… primero se sonrojo cuando le dije algunos cumplidos, eso me puso feliz, pero de pronto se le ocurrió sacar la nota que le había dado esta mañana, te imaginaras como me puse… - dijo algo preocupado- al terminar de leerla me miró extrañamente sonreí y luego se fue sin decir una palabra.- terminó Harry Cortando algo de carne sin mucho animo.

- bueno eso es un comienzo… - dijo Ron

- No lo se Ron… - dijo inseguro – ¿y si después de que todo esto pase descubro que ella no me corresponde?, creo que no podría soportarlo…-Harry empezaba a sentirse un poco triste.

- Bien, tal vez las cosas no salgan como esperamos, pero eso no quita que tengas esperanzas, de todos modos, pase lo que pase, siempre sabrás que la de una situación horrible y también estoy seguro de que Hermione es muy comprensiva y que si de alguna manera ella no te corresponda sabrá como rechazarte con tacto y que hará lo posible porque su amistad permanezca de… algún modo.-

- si tienes razón pero aún asi no quiero arriesgarme a perderla, gracias Ron- dijo Harry

- ¿Por qué? -

- Por ayudarme y apoyarme – dijo sinceramente.

- ah, ni lo menciones amigo – dijo sonriendo

- oye iré a caminar un rato ¿esta bien? –

- claro, si me necesitas estaré con Luna en el bosque prohibido, vamos a buscar nargles, adiós-

El moreno se despidió con una mano y salió del gran comedor con la pregunta aún en su cabeza _"¿Qué haré si no me corresponde?"_

Harry se imagino a si mismo siendo rechazado por su mejor amiga, después de todo lo que pasó para deshechizarla, e inevitablemente volvió a sentirse triste, sabia que cuando todo pasara tenia que hablar con ella y estaba seguro que no sentiría mas que una amistad hacia él, nunca dio señales de quererle más que como un hermano, las lagrimas querían salirse de sus ojos pero el no lo permitía, Hermione seguramente no lo amaba, estaba seguro de esos y por culpa de ello su corazón comenzaba a hundirse de nuevo, pero no podía dejarse caer aún, no aún no primero necesitaba salvarla del desgraciado del Jhonson y luego si, después de que se vengara de él tendría todo el tiempo del mundo.

De repente una voz detrás de el lo saco de sus pensamientos y poniéndolo en guardia;

- vaya, vaya Potter – dijo con voz algo burlona – ¿asi que estas aquí solo, ya te diste cuenta de que Hermione es solo mía?

- te lo advierto Jhonson, vuelves a hablar de ella como una especie de trofeo y te partiré hasta el alma – dijo con voz amenazante

- Por favor Potter, sabes que primero mi novia me defendería y sabes que eso no te va a gustar ¿recuerdas la ultima vez? Todavía puedo ver las lagrimas en tu cara, eres un idiota… - se le acerco Jhonson estaba confiado de que Hermione llegaría de un momento a otro a salvarle la vida, pero eso no fue así

Harry lo tomo por la túnica y lo estampo en la pared para apuntarle con la varita – te juro que si te mato ahora mismo, no me arrepentiré nunca – dijo muy enojado

- si lo haces…- dijo entre asustado y desafiante – si lo haces Hermione pagará las consecuencias, por que yo… - estaba listo para sacar "as" que tenía bajo la manga, pero Harry lo interrumpió

- Lose, se que le has estado aplicando lustlove a Hermione, y se cuales son tus intenciones… - Hendrik quedó perplejo además de aterrado, _"ahora si me van a matar, donde estará Granger cuando se le necesita?"_

- y déjame decirte ante todo que YO no lo voy a permitir¿de eso nada me has oído? – La ira de Harry iba creciendo a cada momento, pero Hendrik no quiso dejarse intimidar diciéndole

- Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, mañana verás a tu querida Granger llorando te lo aseguro…-

- No te atreverás maldito, primero yo te mató antes de que le hagas daño a Hermione – Hendrik, se soltó de alguna manera del agarre de Harry y le apunto también

- Jajaja ya veremos quien termina peor DESMAIUS!!

- PROTEGO! EXPELLIARMUS!, sabes que te digo? Vete a la mierda, ya estoy harto de ti me quitaste lo único que me quedaba! DESMAIUS!

Hendrik cayó al piso medio inconciente, en eso llegó Hermione pero pasó lo contrario de lo que Harry Pensó, Hermione no le atacó ni lo insulto

Solo tomo Hendrik y se lo llevo de allí.

"oh por merlín, debo hablar con Ron y con Luna, se lo que Jhonson intentará hacer con Hermione y no puedo permitirlo… voy a buscarlos ahora"

Harry salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia algún lugar donde podría encontrarlos fue a la sala común, en el camino se encontró a Draco y a Ginny a quienes saludó.

-Hola Ginny, Malfoy ¿por casualidad no se han encontrado con Ron o con Luna?

- No Potter no los hemos visto – respondio con fastidio Malfoy – y si nos disculpas tenemos asuntos que atender

- Draco no seas amargado – le dijo Ginny- lo siento Harry no los eh visto

- Diablos! Necesito encontrarlos ahora, Jhonson y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que sabe que yo sé lo de la lustlove, y ahora no se que sea capaz de hacerle a Hermione, dijo que me arrepentiría – Harry sonaba muy preocupado.

- eso es peligroso – la cara de Ginny se torno preocupada también- será mejor que los encuentres y cuando lo hagas por favor avísame si necesitan mi ayuda.

- y la mía – dijo Draco, con una media sonrisa – no es que sean mis preferidos, pero son las únicas personas que me brindaron ayuda cuando la necesite, ahora les devolveré el favor.

-Gracias a los dos ahora iré por Luna y Ron adiós – y salio en camino a la sala común en donde se encontró con Neville

- Hola Harry – dijo sonriente

- Hola Neville¿Has visto a Ron?

- No, no lo eh visto desde que salio del gran comedor en el almuerzo –

- oh de acuerdo – y fue a su habitación por el mapa del merodeador, una vez lo encontró lo activo – "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" – y pudo ver que los nombre de Luna Lovegood y Ronald Weasley estaban juntos en el bosque prohibido

"_el almuerzo, oh demonios el almuerzo! El dijo que iría al bosque prohibido!!!!"_ pensó Harry sintiéndose tonto, salio con el mapa en el bolsillo corriendo hacia allá

- gracias Neville, adiós!


	5. Yo te amo

Hola! pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero espero que sea de su agrado, este capitulo lo dedicaré a mi ciber amiga Alexa, por tenerme tanta paciencia ;-) un beso para ti niña, y para mi alma gemela Ben Yair quien me ah dado animos con todas mis historias además de ser alguien realmente encantador y lindo conmigo te quiero muchisimo!

y bueno sin más les dejo, que disfruten la lectura!

**Capitulo 5 yo te amo**

Hermione vio que su novio se había recuperado del todo, pero la mirada que tenía el chico le decía que no se encontraba precisamente feliz;

- ¿estas bien cariño? – le dijo con mimo

- si lo estoy, no me beses ahora hazme el favor – Hermione se quedo desconcertada¿desde cuando él no aceptaba sus besos?

Hendrik le dijo de mala gana que quería verla en la noche ese día cerca del lago, Hermione inmediatamente se emocionó y prometió estar allí a esa hora, Hendrik se fue sin decir una palabra, eso le extraño a la castaña pero decidió no darle importancia a el asunto y prepararse para esa noche.

Harry corría a toda velocidad hacia el bosque prohibido buscando a sus amigos, cuando por fin los encontró, dijo casi sin aliento:

- Hermione… problemas… Hendrik… - dijo apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

- ¿Qué?, espero un segundo, cálmate, y me dices que ocurre – dijo Ron

Harry tomo aire, y dijo rápida y preocupadamente:

-Hendrik se la llevara a algún lugar hoy, y le hará daño ¡lo se! – dijo Harry desesperado

- Descuida Harry estaremos pendientes de cualquier cosa que se presente, Luna y yo terminaremos con esto y te buscaremos en el gran comedor ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Ron con preocupación también

- si Harry allí estaremos – terminó Luna

Harry asintió y emprendió marcha hasta el castillo, pero a mitad de camino, le entro pánico y decidió ir a buscar a Hermione de una vez por todas, activo el mapa, y su miedo se intensifico al ver que los nombre de Hermione Granger y Hendrik Jhonson muy pegados a las orillas del lago, sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo de allí y se fue al lago.

Mientras tanto, Hendrik besaba a Hermione con mucha pasión y como era de esperarse Hermione los devolvía con más aún, podría decirse que estaba en su punto de ebullición, los efectos de la lustlove habían llegado a su punto final, Harry no lo sabía aún pero corría peligro, bastante.

Una vez por los terrenos del lago Harry se escondió entre unos arbustos, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban justo delante de el, se asomo cuidadosamente entre las ramas, pero decidió ver un poco más, Hendrik la estaba besando y acariciando, Hermione estaba casi en ropa interior, lo que vio hizo que se pusiera rojo de la ira, y como siempre actúo impulsivamente saliendo de allí inmediatamente, dispuesto a patearle el trasero a ese imbecil, oh si, disfrutaría mucho haciéndolo pedazos.

- ¡eh tu¿pero que demonios crees que estas haciendo¡Suéltala! – grito con ira Harry, pero lo único que recibió por respuesta de Hendrik fue una burlona carcajada, Harry estaba furioso¡se estaba aprovechando de Hermione!, entonces fue y lo aparto Sin pronunciar nada más, Harry le arreó un puñetazo en la mandíbula con tanta potencia como para echarle la cara hacia atrás y hacerle retroceder unos pasos y caerse., Hendrik se levanto del piso con una mano en su cara pero aún asi sonrió y eso enfureció aún más a Harry, Hermione estaba quieta como esperando ordenes de alguien para moverse.

-¡vas a ver que puedo hacerte¡Desmaius! – grito Harry

- ¡¿ah si?! No seas tonto Potter, Hermione ya es mía¡deberías ver lo mucho que disfruta estando conmigo!

-¡Rictumsempra!

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Harry atacó a Hendrik y viceversa, Hendrik estaba lleno de golpes y furioso, Harry solo quería hacerle pagar por lo que le estaba haciendo a Hermione, de repente Jhonson cayo al suelo desmayado, Harry corrió hasta donde se encontraba Hermione, como hipnotizada.

-¿Hermione¿estas bien? – No recibió respuesta, solo una mirada vacía – ven, vamonos de aquí, yo te cuidaré – dijo tomándola por los hombros con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, sonrisa que se desvaneció, al sentir un potente rayo por su espalda que le dejo inmóvil y desarmado

- ¡Expelliarmus¡Inmovilus! – pronunció Hendrik tomando a Harry por sorpresa y dejándolo indefenso y con su varita fuera de su alcance. – justamente asi te quería ver, pero no te preocupes, ella es solo mi esclava, aunque te aseguro que va a disfrutar…

Harry solo sintió ganas de matar a aquel desgraciado, pero estaba inmóvil, Hendrik se acerco a Hermione y volvió a besarla.

- asi te quería ver Potter, todos estos años de fama y gloria y ahora un estudiante de Ravenclow como yo, te tiene a sus pies.

-¡eres un maldito cerdo! – grito Harry, ya que lo único que podía era hablar, Hendrik chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

-mmm me parece que Potter no entiende mis puntos, Hermione cariño, me siento mal por culpa de ese tonto¿podrías defenderme?- dijo con voz fingidamente sentida

-Si amo- dijo Hermione con voz robótica y se fue acercando a Harry con cara de rabia y peligrosamente malévola, Harry dedujo que lo le haría ella no seria bueno, sus ojos no tenían brillo, estaban vacíos al igual que su voluntad, y lo comprobó al sentir un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago, Harry tosió e intento detenerla diciéndole algunas palabras.

- Hermione, soy yo Harry, debes creerme a mi… - y recibió una patada en la mandíbula, luego un puñetazo en la boca que le rompió el labio, no sabia que Hermione tuviese tanta fuerza, pero de verdad estaba sufriendo, no solo físicamente, sino sentimental, la mujer que amaba, lo castigaba brutalmente.

-¡Hermione, no debes hacerme esto¡Soy yo Harry! –

-¡No lo escuches Granger¡Castígalo!

-Si amo.

-¡Tu enemigo es el! No yo – dijo Harry sintiendo como otro rodillazo hiba directamente a su estomago.

-¡con fuerza bruta no idiota¡Con magia¡Eso hace mas daño! – grito Hendrik

-por supuesto amo.

La varita de Hermione emitió lo que parecían bolas de luz, que llenaron el cuerpo de Harry de dolor y produjeron que gritase en agonía.

-¡ESO ES GRANGER¡Es una persona horrible, me hizo daño, se merece tu odio¡Porque tú me amas!

Harry se desvaneció en el piso, aquel último ataque había causado que el inmovilus que le habían aplicado se acabase, pero ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, se sentía terriblemente mal, Hermione no le amaba, le estaba atacando.

Hermione volvió a usar el mismo ataque, Harry ya no tenía fuerzas, cuando de pronto vio que iba a usarlo de nuevo, y recordó lo que decía aquel libro "solo el verdadero amor acabara con el hechizo"

-Her… Hermione, quiero… que sepas… que ¡AAAAAHHH! – un ataque más de llego directamente a su costado

-que… yo…

- ¡no lo escuches Granger!

Otro ataque más.

-yo… te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón – y sonrió quedando inconsciente, los ojos de Hermione tomaron su tono normal no sabia porque estaba allí, como, o cuando llego, pero al ver a su mejor amigo en el piso ensangrentado e inconsciente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, volteó y vio a Hendrik a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, pero de pronto una voz conocida grito desde lejos

-¡desmaius! – era Ron, venia con Luna, ambos muy agitados y preocupados.

-¿Hermione estas bien¿Dónde esta Harry?- Luna miro al piso y soltó un grito ahogado.- Dios mió¡Ron debemos llevarlo a la enfermería!

-¡ve tú con Hermione! Yo me encargo de este capullo… - dijo mirando a Hendrik tirado en el piso y desarmado, pero que sin embargo seguia con su sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡ya no me importa lo que hagas Weasley¡ya me aproveche a Granger¡Y la disfrute un buen rato! – dijo con claro sadismo

-Cierra la boca en este mismo instante si no quieres que te la parta¡no solo por lo que le has hecho a Harry, sino también por haberte aprovechado de Hermione, y te aseguro que disfrutaré mucho al hacerlo! – dijo apuntándole con la varita, Jhonson trago saliva asustado.

Hermione no tenia idea de lo que hacia allí, casi sin ropa y toda confundida, las últimas semanas era como si estuviera en un sueño, donde su subconsciente era quien actuaba por ella, sin ella poder evitarlo, Luna le dio su túnica y ella se la puso, ya habría tiempo para aclarar todo lo más importante ahora era ver que Harry estuviera bien, enseguida tomaron a Harry cada una por un brazo y emprendieron marcha hacia la enfermería.

Una vez allá, la señora Pomfrey ni siquiera pregunto lo que había pasado, simplemente les dijo a Hermione y a Luna que salieran porque examinaría a Harry, que al parecer estaba mal.

- Luna¿podrías explicarme que me paso? – Luna soltó un suspiro y se rasco la nuca y dijo:

- es una larga historia, intentaré resumirla, bien… comencemos con que Hendrik te hechizo con "Lustlove", supongo que debes saber de ella ¿no es asi?

-claro, es una poción amorosa, prohibida por el ministerio¡oh por merlín¡No me digas que yo hice todo lo que hace una persona hechizada con esa poción!- Pregunto escandalizada, ella¿se beso y todo eso con un desconocido todo este tiempo?

-Siento decirte que si, lo hiciste, pero en fin, Harry intento conquistarte para romper el hechizo, pero no daba resultado tu lo rechazabas, incluso llegases a atacarlo con un "corpus voltio" además de decirle muchísimas cosas más que afectaron sus sentimientos, prácticamente hiciste que su mundo se viniera abajo. Pero descuida, estoy segura, que el no te gurda rencor alguno.- Hermione no quiso interrumpir, necesitaba preguntar muchas cosas, pero esperaría, Luna continuo- Pero hoy llegaste al punto de que eras solo una esclava de todo lo que dijera Jhonson, y debes saber que le hiciste mucho daño tanto con magia, como con fuerza bruta y es por eso que ahora esta inconsciente, por otro lado, ahora eres consciente de lo que haces, el hechizo se ah roto y supongo que sabes como se rompia…

-Con amor verdadero… - susurró Hermione - ¿entonces Harry me ama?

-Me temo que eso debe aclarártelo el, yo no soy la persona indicada, pero debes saber, que Harry a pesar de estar hecho pedazos por dentro, por lo que tu hacías con Hendrik, estuvo dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarte.

En ese momento salio la señora Pomfrey y Le preguntaron casi a gritos:

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-esta fuera de peligro, pero debe quedarse en observación, solo una de ustedes puede quedarse esta noche.

-Luna será mejor que tú te vayas, yo debo hablar con la señora Pomfrey y con Harry.

-de acuerdo, iré a ver que es de Ron, adiós

Hermione se despidió y entro en donde estaba Harry en una de las camillas.

Continuará…


End file.
